Miss Holliday Goes To Dalton: Senior Year
by GlassParade
Summary: What if Blaine Anderson was a senior at Dalton Academy? A sequel to Miss Holliday Goes To Dalton, told in one-shots through Blaine's senior year. All the Dalton Academy you love, plus new Warblers, new problems...and of course, new costumes!
1. Can't Get No Respect

**Miss Holliday Goes To Dalton: Senior Year**

_**Author's Note: **Welcome back to the world of Holly Holliday subbing at Dalton Academy! If you haven't read the original "Miss Holliday Goes To Dalton," you're going to want to do that or be lost. This is canon-adjacent AU, meaning I'm both ignoring and using canon events to tell this story - and so there will always be a spoiler warning for events from all seasons._

_More notes at the end. Story now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Can't Get No Respect<strong>

"We've only been at school for two days," Nick Gainsford complained as he arrived in the Dalton Commons, flinging his satchel onto the table at which Blaine Anderson had been quietly studying. "I already have a French essay and two take home quizzes in Physics and Calculus."

"Welcome to junior year at Dalton Academy," Blaine replied absently, shoving a cup of French roast towards his roommate. "I warned you there was a world of difference between sophomore and junior years."

Jeff Pauling intercepted the coffee intended for Nick and, in a neat little twisting maneuver, adroitly avoided the slap his best friend aimed at him. "Yeah, but Blaine, I don't think you made it clear enough that we were gonna have to hit the ground running."

Next to arrive was Flint Wilson, one of Blaine's fellow seniors on the Warblers council. "Probably because Blaine never _stops_ running himself, he never actually noticed a difference." He clapped his fellow senior on the shoulder genially. "All hail Captain Oblivious!"

"Hey!" Blaine looked up, protesting. "I'll have you all know I've gotten a lot better with the oblivious thing!"

"Uh-huh." Flint smirked. "What, did Kurt _drill_ you over the summer break?" He ducked to avoid the crumpled paper coffee cup that Blaine hurled across the table. "I meant like with flash cards, Anderson. You're wound a little tight, no way was there any other kind of drilling going on."

Blaine ignored the hoots and howls of his fellow Warblers, returning his attention to his own French exam. "I merely practiced honing my observational skills," he replied with exaggerated primness as he conjugated _conna__ître_. "It's a shame none of you chose to do the same with your manners."

"Careful, Blaine," Nick warned. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Trent."

"Do I hear my name being taken in vain?" Trent Davies, final member of the Warblers council and captain of the debate team, was the last to arrive, one officious eyebrow already cocked in inquiry. His fellow choirmates all looked away, feigning an innocence that didn't fool Trent for a moment. He dropped into his seat with an indignant harrumph.

"May I point out that as Council Chairman, I do have final veto or approval over the solos to be granted this year?" Blaine looked around the table, drumming his fingers on his notebook. "Or I could just go have a word with Headmaster Michaelson. I'm sure he'd have no problem going back to last year's solo award policy. You know, if I can't get respect any other way or anything."

The entire table of Warblers fell silent, everyone holding their breath. Blaine smirked. "That's what I thought."

"You fight dirty," Jeff muttered.

"Kurt likes it that way," Nick leered, earning himself a kick under the table. "Ow!"

"You earned that and you know it, Nick," Blaine snapped, pointing his pen at his friend. "My love life is strictly off limits."

Nick pulled his leg up onto his chair and rubbed at his maltreated shin. "Yeah, but you didn't have to kick so hard. What did you do, steel-tip the toes of your penny loafers?"

"I just want to study," Blaine groaned. "Can we do that? Can we study? Did we not agree to meet here every day to, I don't know, study?"

"O Captain, my Captain," Flint drawled, passing a box of granola bars around the table. "Second day of school. Gossip first, books second. Did everyone see the new guy?"

Jeff neatly caught the granola bar that Nick tossed him and bit off a chunk of it, chewing thoughtfully before replying. "Sebastian? Yeah, he's in my World History class. _Tall_ – and coming from me, that's saying something." The lanky junior beamed around the table. "I thought he was a teacher when I first saw him."

"He seems kind of arrogant," Nick volunteered, leaning back and slinging his feet up on the tabletop. "Hasn't really said a thing to anyone."

"Feet down, Nicholas. Couches are one thing, but we eat off of these tables." Blaine poked at the other boy's feet until he grudgingly put them back on the floor. "And cut the guy some slack. It's not easy being the new kid here. He's probably just standoffish from nerves."

"Blaine has a point," Trent chimed in with his usual superior air. "We really shouldn't judge."

"In fact..." Blaine sat back, chewing on the cap of his pen as he thought. "Jeff, listen, if you get a chance, why not invite him to our open auditions on Friday? Maybe he sings. We're down five guys this year, and I don't like going to Sectionals with the bare minimum requirement of singers."

Jeff shrugged. "Sure, why not? Can't hurt. Even if he's not a good soloist, we can always use more instrumental voices."

"Excellent. That's exactly the attitude we need if we're going to _murder_ McKinley at Sectionals." Blaine grinned and reached his hands out to high-five his friends around the table.

"Won't that cause trouble in Paradise, Blaine?" Flint grinned over the rim of his tea mug, wiggling his eyebrows.

He was saved from a scathing retort by Blaine's phone, which chose that moment to chirp happily with an incoming text message. Blaine picked up the gadget and pointed it at Flint in a manner he hoped was at least a little threatening. "I'll deal with you in a minute, Wilson." He glanced down at the screen, frowning at what he saw there. It made no sense at all. He had to read it several times before understanding sunk in.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" Nick jibed, elbowing his roommate in the side. "Kurt cancel your hot date for the weekend?"

"No," Blaine replied slowly, a grin sprawling across his face as he looked up. "It's not Kurt at all, actually. And it's news you'll all appreciate." He turned his phone to face the other boys, tipping it so that they could all read it.

Silence reigned for several seconds as they all stared at the screen in confusion, only to be replaced by whoops of glee as comprehension spread around the table.

Message From Ms. H: _Incoming!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN, Continued: _**_I'm going to try to refrain from excessive author's noting this time around, but some things are necessary. _

_1) This is not intended to be a novel-length fic. Holly won't be at Dalton all year, it wouldn't make any sense. So the story is currently intended to be told as one-shots set during the times she's actually teaching at the school. _

_2) There will **not** be a regular posting schedule. I have no outline for this story, I'm just going to write it as it comes along when I want to play in this 'verse. Which will probably be more frequently than not, to be honest...but no way are we looking at weekly updates. Plus, the chapters are probably going to be shorter than in MHGTD._

_That said, I hope you enjoy what this turns out to be, whatever it turns out to be. I've started to miss this 'verse and thought it was time to get back to it, at least from time to time. If you want to come with me, fantastic, and thank you!_

_I'm on Tumblr as glass-parade, if you feel like following. I babble a lot._


	2. Congrats, You've Met Your Match

**Chapter Two: Congrats, You've Met Your Match**

**_Note: _**_Remember, this story is canon-adjacent - it does borrow show elements although it is an AU! Spoilers through 3x05, so do not read until Wednesday if you want to be unspoiled about characters and songs. Glee is not mine, never has been, though this season sure is doing a good job blurring the lines between fanfic and show, isn't it? Ha!_

"Now, Dr. Michaelson." Holly Holliday stood hipshot in front of the Headmaster's desk, a heavy cream colored envelope held in her upraised hand. "There is no way you'll convince me that hiring me via letter is less expense and trouble than emailing me or calling me." She held her phone up in her other hand and grinned. "This is an iPhone. I get email anywhere. I have rollover minutes. Embrace the future!"

"You can't put a price on tradition, Miss Holliday." Samuel Michaelson's facial expression was stern, but the twinkle in his blue eyes made it clear that he knew she was teasing him. "And at any rate, I suspect you secretly find our letters charming."

"You got me there." She winked and dropped into one of the nearby chairs. "So. World History? For an entire month at the beginning of the school year?" Holly couldn't stop one eyebrow from arching cynically upwards. "Where's Mr. Chandler? Oh, no, don't tell me: Dengue fever. Or is the plague making a comeback?"

Dr. Michaelson shook his head and sighed out a chuckle. "Nothing so exotic, I'm afraid, Miss Holliday." He leaned back, steepling his fingers together and almost, but not quite, hiding his broadening grin. "He's been bitten by the love bug, it would seem."

There was no way she heard that correctly. Holly leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me." Michaelson gave up all pretense at hiding his amusement and allowed his delighted grin free rein. "He's on his honeymoon as we speak."

"Okay, you know he asked me out on a date when I was here last spring?" She stifled a wince at the memory. Pete Chandler was a nice, if taciturn man who carried a great passion for his chosen subject. So long as Holly didn't have to stand upwind of the man, she had quite enjoyed speaking with him.

Michaelson nodded. "I'm not surprised. You are, after all...well. Female."

"I am shocked. Shocked, Samuel Michaelson. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were implying that Pete tried to date anyone with a short skirt and a pulse."

"I'm implying no such thing," the Headmaster retorted. "I'm stating it outright. He mail-ordered his lovely bride from Vladivostok. Not that you're not a catch yourself, of course."

Holly beamed. "Why, thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head." He winked as he shuffled through a stack of paperwork, locating what he needed and passing the sheet over to her. "Here's your schedule – and of course you know to go see Madame Ducharme for your monitoring schedule. Just because you're only here for a month doesn't mean you get to escape hall duty." Another wink. "And of course, you know where your classroom will be."

"I am an old hand, after all." She accepted the paper and scanned it briefly. "Good old Peabody Hall. How's the new Geography teacher working out?"

"Not as entertaining as you, alas. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" He actually looked rather hopeful, but Holly shook her head.

"Now how would that be fair to your poor new teacher? And besides, I'm doing you a favor, Dr. Michaelson. You would actually regret it if I _did _reconsider."

The Headmaster sighed. "I suppose you're right, though it pains me to admit it." In the next minute, though, he brightened up as he reminded her, "Oh, and don't forget to stop in and see the Warblers. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you."

"I would not dream of missing an opportunity to harass Blaine Anderson and I think you know it," she replied with a grin as she stood up. "It's one of the perks of subbing here!"

"So long as you don't break him," was Michaelson's droll response as he waved her off.

"I make no promises." Holly saluted jauntily as she exited the office. With a wave at the school secretary, she all but bounced out of the Administrative building, beginning the long walk to Peabody with an energy that she never had when she taught at any other school in Ohio.

It was a little dangerous, how much Holly liked teaching at Dalton. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she glanced over her schedule again. "Four classes, two days of monitoring – ouch, it was one, last year – one study hall and a lunch hour." She checked her watch. "Oh, good." She had some time before classes began to check in for her hall duty schedule. Not enough to check and see if the Warblers were having a pre-class meeting in Dunstable Hall, though – the walk was too far. _Oh __well, __later __then_, Holly thought as she picked up her pace, hoping that the French teacher was in her classroom.

The first thing she saw when she pushed open Peabody's heavy oak doors was exactly the person she was looking for. Excellent. Celeste Ducharme was standing in the hallway just outside of one of the classrooms, leaning forward with her finger over her lips as if she were trying to shush – Warblers? In Peabody Hall?

Indeed, there was no mistaking Nick Gainsford's exuberant tenor as he belted out the lyrics to Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl". And in the next moment, Holly watched as a crowd of blazered boys surrounded her pretty colleague, blatantly serenading her and causing a grin to break out across her face. She even joined in with a few of Nick's dance steps before he handed the lead vocals off to Blaine and – who was the new guy?

More to the point, who was the new guy who, when not crooning mellifluously to the French teacher, was eyeballing Blaine with a gaze that was nothing short of predatory?

Before Holly could consider this too thoroughly, Celeste was shooing the singing boys back into the classroom they'd erupted from, where they were quite happy to finish their impromptu performance. She shook her head with an indulgent smile before turning to spot Holly in the Hall doorway. Waving in delight, she began clacking down the hallway with a speed that was impressive, given the height of her Chanel heels.

"Madamoiselle Holliday!" The smile spread wider across Celeste's face as she pulled alongside of Holly, who had taken pity on her friend's toes and decided to meet her halfway. "So you have returned! Hello! Are you here because of foolish Peter?"

"That's what I hear." Holly was laughing as she looped her arm through the other woman's, strolling with her at a much more reasonable pace. "Are wedding bells going to ring again for you, if Nick has anything to say about it?"

"Monsieur Gainsford has had – how do you say? _Le_ crush on me since he was a freshman. I think it's precious." Celeste shook her head and chortled. "Peter's situation is less precious but _zut __alors_! They say there is a lid for every pot, even if one must import one's lid from Siberia. Or wherever. I take it you wish your monitoring schedule?"

"If you have it ready, yes." They had arrived at Celeste's classroom, which was empty – apparently she, like Holly, had no first period class this year. "Two days a week now! You're heartless."

"Oh, come now, Holly, you know it is not so bad! Peter was happy to take on a second day of monitoring when Madame Perkins' knees would not permit her to do her turn at duty any longer." The American History teacher was a Dalton institution, having been there the longest of any faculty member, and long past the normal retirement age for teachers. Like Chandler, however, she loved her work and her subject, and Dalton was happy to keep her on as long as she kept producing A students, which she did with regularity.

Still, Holly was stunned to learn that advanced age was catching up with the woman. "Oh, poor Amanda. Of course I'll be happy to do two days a week."

"Excellent." Celeste beamed as she handed Holly the slip of paper with her days on it. "Tuesday and Thursday, if you will, please. And you of course know what to do."

She tucked the paper into her tote bag with her class schedule. "That I do. Say, we don't have first period classes, do you want to go get a coffee?"

"Ah, no, I cannot today, but Wednesday, yes?" Celeste patted her on the arm. "I would not dream of not giving you the chance to go say hello to the boys. They'd never forgive you or me if you didn't take the first opportunity, and you can hear them all still there!" She cupped a hand around her ear. "I cannot tell what they are singing, but I know that they are singing _something_."

Holly strained to hear and winced. "Katy Perry. Oh, I know Blaine had something to do with that. Did I teach them nothing last year?" The two teachers laughed together before Holly turned to go. "I'd better go nip this in the bud. Wednesday, though!"

"Yes, of course, now go, go before the bell rings!" Celeste waved her out of the classroom with a smile, and Holly wasted no time in trotting back down to the classroom she'd seen the boys disappear into. She arrived just in time to hear Blaine mercifully finishing up -

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

"You know what the great thing about songs is?" Holly asked, leaning in the doorway. "They _end_. Blaine Anderson, I don't know that I can forgive you for that number."

"Miss Holliday!" At Blaine's joyous exclamation, Holly found herself engulfed in hugs from the handful of Warblers left from the group she'd advised last spring. Laughter filled the room as they all chattered to her, leaving the new faces behind them to gaze at each other in bemusement.

"Are you gonna advise us again, Ms. H?" Jeff was beaming as he hugged...and hugged...and hugged Holly. "It'd be awesome if you did."

She peeled his arms from around her waist. "Okay, one, that was going on a _leeeeetle_ too long. Two, sorry, no." Holly tilted her head and gave the suddenly groaning boys an apologetic smile. "I'm just filling in while Mr. Chandler is on vacation."

"We know he's off honeymooning with his mail-order bride, Ms. H." Nick rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "We may be an all boys school, but gossip gets around."

Blaine snorted. "Frankly, I think gossip moves a lot more quickly here _because_ it's an all boys school. Man, it is good to see you, though." He shoved forward for his own hug, then dragged her out of the group to take her around the room. "Check this, we had auditions last week and I think we're going to really give McKinley a run for their money at Sectionals. None of this tying stuff, we're in it to win. Come meet the new guys!"

Holly nodded and smiled politely at all of the newcomers, trying to remember their names but failing until Blaine came up to the last one, the tall, lanky guy who'd been staring with such avarice at her favorite student. This one, she made extra effort to remember. "And this is Sebastian," Blaine concluded, a bright smile almost splitting his face in two. "We got lucky with this guy, he's got enough charm to fill a room, and he's a good singer. A new transfer from out of state."

"From out of the country, really," Sebastian chimed in with a smile that Holly could tell was aiming for bashful but flew wide of the mark with the smirky upturn in the corner of his mouth. "I was at the American School of Paris until my father was sent back to take over his company's operations in Columbus. Dalton was the only school he felt was up to the par of my school in France."

"How fortunate for you and the Warblers," she trilled, taking an instant dislike to the boy. She couldn't help it; he reminded her a little too uncomfortably much of herself in predator mode. _Takes __one __to __know __one_, she thought ruefully before flinging her arm around Blaine's shoulders. "So! How's Kurt?"

"Oh, Kurt's great!" As Holly had anticipated, the mere mention of his boyfriend's name sent Blaine off onto a gleeful chattering spree. "He's running for Senior Class President! And the school musical this year is West Side Story – I almost wish I _had _transferred just for that, so much fun. Rachel's a lock for Maria of course. I'm going to get us all tickets!"

Holly watched Sebastian out of the corner of her eye, noting with a slightly evil joy when his face went thunderous with jealousy as he figured out who Kurt must be to Blaine. "That all sounds terrific, Blaine. I'm so happy for the two of you, it looks like your senior years are just going to be magic." She kept her tone light and innocent, but didn't miss Nick and Jeff gazing at her in speculation – nor Sebastian's narrowing eyes. "Have you heard the story about how Blaine met his boyfriend? It's super romantic."

"Oh, no one wants to hear that," Blaine waved his hand, blushing.

"No, I'd love to hear it," Sebastian gritted out, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm sure it's fantastic. You can tell me this afternoon when we go for coffee?"

_Oh, __no __you __don't_, was Holly's gut reaction. She smiled sweetly. "Actually, Blaine, I was hoping _I_ could borrow you for coffee this afternoon. We have so much to catch up on! Just for a little while, then maybe you can meet with Sebastian afterwards?" Holly turned her attention back to Sebastian, who was quick to exchange his glare for a smile that matched hers in false brightness. "If that's okay by you. It's just a quick coffee and chat."

Sebastian's smile tightened up. "Not at all, that's fine. Of course you have to catch up." He shoved up off of the couch arm he was perched on, making sure to touch Blaine's arm as he passed by. "You can make it up to me later."

"Absolutely!" Blaine was so cheerfully oblivious to the tension surrounding him that Holly wished it was legal to smack students upside the head. "I'll see you at five, maybe?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Text me." Sebastian smiled in a way that could only be described as _smoldering_ before shouldering his satchel and sauntering out of the room. Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

The bell rang then, filling the room with the cacophony of teenage boys scrambling to get to class on time. Blaine smiled apologetically. "I took up all of your pre-class time, you didn't get to talk to the other guys at all. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. The conversation has been..." She tapped her lower lip in thought. "Enlightening. Go on." With a nudge to his shoulder, she jollied him into moving before he could ask her what she meant. "You'll be late, I'll see you after school in the coffee shop."

"I'd never miss it!" With a cheery wave, Blaine jogged off to class, followed closely by Nick and Jeff, who cast her significant glances before they went. Clearly, they weren't in the Sebastian Fan Club either, and she made a mental note to talk to them later in the week.

_I'd __never __miss __it, __indeed_, Holly thought with an amused shake of her head. _Blaine, __you're __my __favorite __student, __but __if __Missing __Things __were __an __Olympic __sport, __you'd take home the gold__._

_**Author's Note: **Since I graduated Thad along with David and Wes at the end of "Miss Holliday Goes To Dalton," I took the opportunity to slot Blaine in as the third vocalist on "Uptown Girl." Which Curt Mega completely owns, by the way - you go, Texas boy! Chapter title from the Katy Perry song, "Takes One To Know One".  
><em>


End file.
